


Rock & Roll

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: Suptober 2020 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assistant Castiel (Supernatural), Concerts, Drabble, M/M, Rock Star Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: Rock star Dean and his PA Cas
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955782
Kudos: 10





	Rock & Roll

The sound of the crowd was deafening while he was on stage. It lessened slightly as he made his way backstage. Dean was handed a towel which he gladly accepted, using it to wipe away the sweat pouring off him.

“Thanx Cas.” He breathlessly huffed.

“Here’s some water before your encore.” Cas said while handing over a bottle.

“You’ll always be my favorite groupie.”

“Oh shut up.” He threw another towel at Dean’s face, smothering his laughter.

“Love you babe. After party’s gonna be great.” He called back as he made his way back on stage to his awaiting fans.


End file.
